1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, especially to a display with a closed liquid-flowing device being mounted around the display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As the raise of the income in the modern society, people not only earn money to live, but also the needs for entertainment. The needs to have decorative products are also increased. One of the decorations is a conventional decorative tube. The conventional decorative tube has a tubular body and a pump. The tubular body is filled with liquid. The pump is mounted under the tubular body to pump the liquid and is connected to a power source outside the tubular body. The liquid flows in the tubular body via the pump to perform decorative appearance. However, the conventional decorative tube has numerous disadvantages as following:
1. The tubular body has an opening to allow the pump to be mounted on. To keep the liquid inside the tubular body without leaking out from the opening, the tubular body has a corresponding waterproof structure formed around the opening. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased to have the corresponding waterproof structure.
2. Because of the opening of the tubular body, the small objects such as dust and bugs easily get into the tubular body through the opening. The small objects can pollute the liquid inside the tubular body. The polluted liquid can effects the appearance of the conventional decorative tube and may propagate bacteria and vermin.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a display with a closed liquid-flowing device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.